The objectives of this contract are to provide the NIAID and the AIDS Program services to support research and development activities in the areas of: 1. planning and conducting scientific meetings and conferences 2. automatic data processing support 3. research document and correspondence development and preparation A vital part of the research activities of the Institute is the advancement of research and knowledge through the conduct of scientific workshops, conferences and other meetings. The primary purpose of such meetings is to disseminate research findings and results to the scientific community. In addition, the NIAID requires assistance in the development and preparation of correspondence and automatic data processing support.